


Fallen Angel

by FurEliseLady



Series: Gravity Falls's as short as these, also short, shorts! [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angel! Dipper pines, Angst, Bill Cipher - Freeform, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Fallen angel!dipper, Fluff, Gravity Falls - Freeform, angel au, demon! Bill cipher, kill me, reference to Jolene, solacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurEliseLady/pseuds/FurEliseLady
Summary: Nobody likes to be rudely ejected from heaven.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> So, I already posted this short on "Gravity Falls's as short as these, also short, shorts", but I felt like it deserved it's own hole, so, yeah!  
> I hope no one gets offended by this, it isn't supposed to.  
> Again, thanks to letters_creat_words for letting me use their Angel AU and such, and I super recommend you their fics, 'cause they're hyper mega awesome.  
> Good reading!

“The curiosity killed the cat”. What would be better to describe how Dipper was expelled from heaven than this, _why_ he was expelled from heaven.

The poor angel had his wings ripped off, and all that he had left were ugly scars on his back.

Now he was as human as he could be.

Now he was as broken as he could be.

What would he do? He asked himself. Now it was two days since he had been expelled from heaven and he was sitting under an apple tree.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice a man coming close.

\- _Look_!- He says and Dipper looks at him, he should have guessed it was a demon.- It’s an angel!

\- What do you want?!- Dipper says defensively.

\- _No_ , not an angel, _fallen_ angel!- He says with a sly grin on his face.- What did you do?- He licks his lips, he gets down so he could be face to face with Dipper.

\- I-I didn’t do anything!- He says nervous, all Dipper wanted right now was being alone.

\- Wow, you’re lying, it must be serious junk!- The demon says putting a hand over his mouth pretending to be amused, a smile still in his face.- Was your god as forgiving as he says?- Dipper couldn’t take it anymore, his world has fallen apart and everything seemed to like seeing his grief.

\- _Shut up_!- Dipper screams, he felt tears burning in the back of his eyes.

\- Is everything swell, Angie?- The demon says, playing with his hair. Dipper feels a shiver running through his spine at the nickname.

\- Do-don’t call me “Angie”!- He sobs, hiding his face between his legs.

\- Then, tell me your name. What is your name, angel?!- The demon says, lifting his head up and looking at him in the eyes.

\- It’s Dipper…- He says, looking down. _Don’t cry, not in front of the demon_. He said to himself.

\- Hm… What are you afraid of? You don’t have any more wings, no halo…- The demon says, then smiles.- You’re not an angel anymore, there’s no reason to be afraid of me.- He says and takes Dipper’s hair out of his face seeing the Big Dipper mark. Dipper couldn’t hold his tears back, now they were falling freely on his face. The demon cleans his face.- A pretty boy, like you, shouldn’t be crying.- Dipper looks at him and laughs.

\- You’re must be joking.- Dipper says more tears falling in his cheeks.

\- I’m not.- The demon says, kneeling in front of him.- I was an angel, hundreds of years ago. Super devoted to God, but only ‘till the day I wasn’t one hundred percent devoted to him.- Now he got a hold of the boy’s attention.- I was in love, it was a beautiful lady, with green eyes and flaming locks of auburn hair. He didn’t care, ‘cause angels were supposed to be pure and that wasn't it. I ain’t going to apologise, and you shouldn’t too.

\- That was everything I knew.- Dipper says, cleaning his face.

\- It was everything I knew too. But I knew love, and when she died, I was sad. But I kept walking forward.- The demon says and cups Dipper’s face in his hands.- Bad things happen everytime, everywhere, but you gotta push through it.

\- I don’t even know what _is_ love!- Dipper says, tears streaming down his face.- I don’t know how to play the Harp, or how to sing, or to dance. The first person I guarded died in two months, and the only thing I could be proud of was ripped off my back.

\- Who cares about one _fuck_ of a harp, or dancing, you can learn all this shit!- The demon says and puts Dipper’s hair up.- You see this mark on your forehead?!

\- My brothers said it was devil’s stuff!- Dipper says, trying to look at it.

\- Well, it’s not. It’s a constellation!- The demon says taping his index finger against his forehead.- Humans call it the Big Dipper, and it has a story.

\- Why _Big_ Dipper?- Dipper asks and smiles.- Is there a little Dipper?!

\- Actually, there is!- The demon says, setting the question aside.- But it has a story, and I guess it’s not on your forehead for nothing!- He says smiling.- I’m sure you’re better than any of your brothers.

\- What does this change?- Dipper says and the demon gets up.

\- Now? Nothing!- He says and reaches Dipper his hand.- But you can change this, c’mon!- He says, Dipper grabs his hand and gets up. The demon hugs him and kisses his forehead.- My name’s Bill, Bill Cipher!- Bill says and starts walking with Dipper.- Let’s go to my house and put some normal clothes on you!

\- What’s wrong with the one’s I have?

\- It looks like you’re from the gold era!- Bill says laughing.

\- Okay, you got me there!

\- Let’s put you on some pants!

\- What are pants?

\- _Exactly!_


End file.
